Out With Will
by feelinglonelyindecember
Summary: Will finally asks out Chelsea on an amazing date! (Wills red heart event)


**A/N; This is my first ~published~ fic and I'm not used to putting my fics out there but I thought this was cute enough to share! I've always loved Will he's such a gentleman and his red heart event always made me squeal with excitement! This is how I'd like to imagine things went down.**

**This is a oneshot, for now. I'd like to maybe start off when he first shows up to the island, and continue on from there. I'm not sure yet.**

**enjoy!**

"Phew! What a morning!" I exclaimed while walking into my cozy little house on the ranch. I had somehow managed to feed all the animals and water all the crops and ship off the harvested ones, and it was only ten in the morning! "Oh yeah! I feel pretty pumped!" I yelled, jumping up and down. I went to wash the dirt and grime off my face and hands, mentally mapping out what I was going to do for the rest of the day. I decided I was going to try my hand again with fishing. I had always enjoyed fishing until one day, a huge fish hooked my line and pulled me into the water along with it! I laughed at the thought, and made my way towards the refrigerator to get a couple of snacks for the day. I had only gotten half way across the room before I heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" I asked out loud. "It's Will, Chelsea! Are you here?" I heard the muffled reply outside the door. My heart slightly skipped a beat, and I froze where I was. I really liked Will. I mean I really liked him. He was always so sweet to me, and kind, I knew after I had met him I'd fall head over heels for him. Another knock came from the door, and I heard "Well maybe she's not here." "No I'm here Will, come in!" I blurted out before I could even think about what I was saying. Will slowly stepped inside to the tiny house. "Hello, there!" he said, smiling. The sun leaked in from outside, and shone off his platinum blond hair. He opened his eyes, pausing for a moment and letting them get used to the dim light in my house. His blue eyes finally focused on me, standing there awkwardly, trying to think of something to say to him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, he started walking towards me,and my brain started functioning properly. "Hey Will! What's up?" I asked. "Oh, nothing really. It's quite a boring day so far. I was sitting in the yacht, and I thought of you! I really just wanted to hear your voice." He looked down, suddenly fascinated with the carpet on the floor. I couldn't believe what I just heard. He- He thought of me? Why would he, think about me? My mind hadn't yet comprehended what he just said, and was still in a bit of a shock. "You thought of me? Why?" Came out of my mouth before I could even stop it. He looked up to me, and simply smiled; blushing slightly. "I think you're pretty amazing Chelsea. Thinking about you isn't something strange to me." "Wha-, I-. Uh, wow. I'm pretty flattered Will. Thank you! You're not so bad yourself." I relpied with a laugh. I wanted to jump out of my skin! I felt like running around the room in pure joy! William Regison, thinks I'M pretty amazing! Who would ever think that?! While this was all going on inside my head, I must've looked pretty strange to Will. Standing there with a red face,stiff as a board. What was I even doing? "Why, Thank you Chelsea! I think you're wonderful! The reason I came up here was because I was wondering, If you'd like to accompany me in a walk around the island?" He asked, sounding a bit uncertain. It felt like I was about to burst into tears of joy! "Sure! I'd love to!" My voice shook in excitement. "Fantastic!" His face lit up, and it almost looked like he too, was about to jump up and down in excitement. "Just thinking about how we're going to spend the day together sends my heart racing!" I had almost fell over as soon as those words left his mouth. I felt I couldn't even handle how adorable and sweet he could be. He paused for a moment, and thought about what he just said, then shrugged it off, and started walking towards the door. He stopped and opened the door, waiting for me to follow. I walked outside as he held the door for me, bowing when i passed him. I blushed a bit, and he must have noticed because a huge smile danced across his face. He then took my arm in his, and we walked off, arms locked together, laughing as we went.  
The day had gone by so fast, it soon was already six! The sun had set around five in the winter sky, and it was starting to become chilly. We walked and talked, without really paying attention to where exactly we where going. Suddenly, Will stopped infront of the small diner in town. He turned towards it and a mix of emotions i couldn't read washed over his face. "Will? What is it?" I asked, a bit worried. "What? Oh, it's nothing." He said, with the smile back on his face as if it never happened. "It's just, I've been wanting to go into the dinner, but I haven't had the courage to go alone." He frowned. "It always feels like people are constantly judging you, and I get so tired of it! Sometimes, it saddens me a bit." He stared a the ground. "Hey now, I know how it feels to be judged. I mean come on. I'm a female rancher. I always hear whispers behind my back, and snickers. The best you can do about it is ignore it all and only be worried about how you see yourself." I put my hand on his shoulder. The all too familiar smile lit up his face once again. "You know, you're right Chelsea! I'll keep your words in mind!" He pulled me into a hug. I almost died, being there held against him so tightly. His cologne filled my nose and I felt like I was in heaven. He pulled away after a few seconds. "I think I want to go to the diner. Will you, perchance, go with me Chelsea?" He ruffled his hair, not really knowing what to do with his hands. I giggled at his words as butterflies began to flutter around in my stomach. "Of course I'll go with you, Will!" I almost shouted at him. He smiled his grand smile and grabbed my hand. "Wonderful! Let's go inside then." He said and we made our way to the diner.  
The diner was a bit crowded. Will stopped in front of all the tables and looked around, a confused look on his face. "My! It's much smaller than I thought it would be!" People in the diner turned around at the sound of his voice to stare. Will was quite famous around here, and it seemed everyone wanted to know about his life. He looked a bit discouraged and insecure. He looked down to the ground and I could almost see him withering under the harsh stares he was getting from everybody else. I knew he was feeling out of sorts from being here, and nervous as heck. I did the first thing I could do to try and relax him a bit. I turned to him, and grabbed his hand, giving a small squeeze. He raised his eyes to mine. He almost looked like a lost little kid, so scared and worried. I gave him a reassuring smile and a slight nod. He gave a small smile, and stood tall, trying to avoid the gawks of the diners. "So." He said, wanting to get his mind off how he felt. "I heard you have to place your own order here. Where might I go to do that?" I laughed at how this was all new to him. "It's right this way!" I ran around him and pulled him to the order station near the back of the diner. I stopped in front of the register, and nodded at Will, who looked happy to be ordering for the both of us tonight. We took our seats and waited for our food to come, making small talk as we waited.  
"Godness! I'm so full!" I said, dropping my fork to my plate. I had managed to eat most of what he ordered for me, but it was all too much! Will set his fork down as well, and gazed into my eyes. His beautiful blue eyes practically glowed in the light. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him, until he finally straightened up. "Oh, this was quite nice indeed! The spices where much more tantalizing than I expected! It's delicious!" I was caught off guard with his sudden confession of love for the food. "Yeah! This place is pretty nice, I come here if I don't feel like cooking." I laughed. I noticed a sweet shade of red creep onto his face. "However, being with you, Chelsea, may be the most amazing spice of all. I'm glad I asked you out with me. Thank you very much." I held back a squeal. "I had such a lovely day, and I'd like to thank you for asking me, Will. I really did enjoy myself, a lot." Now it was my turn to blush.  
Afterwards, Will insisted on walking me back home, as it was dark out. The big meal had filled me up and made me sleepier than I thought I ever was. We walked as I lightly leaned my head on his shoulder, and held his hand tight. I almost whined with sadness when we reached the front door of my house. We stopped, under the light of the almost full moon. He turned to me. "I really enjoyed our time together, Chelsea. You make me happier than I've ever been!" He smiled. My heart melted at his words. I didn't know what to say, my mind was lost somewhere in his eyes. He continued. "I hope we can do this again very soon. I look forward to spending more time with you, my dear." He took both my hands in his, and looked right into my eyes.  
We stayed like that for minute,and suddenly, he took his left hand and raised it to my face slowly, cupping my cheek. He tilted my chin up towards him as he leaned in closer and closer. Before I could even realize what was going on, he was only an inch away from my face, still staring into my eyes. I took in a sharp breath right as his closed the space between us. His soft lips slowly pressed against mine, in the most delicate way imaginable. I pulled away in an instant, only because I couldn't believe this was happening. He stepped away. "Oh no! I'm really sorry Chelsea. I shouldn't have done that, oh I've ruined everything." He went off. "Hey, no. You didn't do anything wrong, I was just caught off guard, that's all." I smiled at up. "Honestly, I really enjoyed that." I beamed up to him. He took a sigh of relief, and leaned back in slower than the first time, making sure I was ready myself. I mentally prepared myself as well, a kiss with Will isn't something I would want to faint in the middle of. He kissed me with grace yet again, his lips moved against mine perfectly. He tilted his head slightly and wrapped his arms around my waist. My hands went to grab a hold of his shoulders while he deepened the kiss a bit more. His lips slowed back down to the gentle kiss he started with, and he seemed to hesitate a bit, before he pulled away from me. I inhaled as soon as I could, dizzy from the kiss. He stepped back away, signalling he was about to leave. "Goodnight, love. I hope you have a wonderful night, and again, thank you for spending today with me. It's something I'll never forget." He turned and started leaving the ranch before i could bid him farewell. I let myself back into my house and threw myself onto my bed, no bothering to undress. I was exhausted from my amazing day with Will, and I just couldn't wait to spend another with him. I slipped into sleep, dreaming of Blond hair and blue eyes.


End file.
